I Like You
by Batmansson98
Summary: "There is nothing I do not like about you, Damian Wayne. I like your beautiful turquoise eyes, especially when coupled with your cute grin..." Dick Grayson is in the dog-house for mistakes he has made and writes a letter of apology to his partner. Will Damian forgive him? Grown up Dick and Damian. A short fic involving a lot of fluff.


I like you

Damian slipped the key into the lock of his apartment, 462A – the Penthouse Suite. He pushed open the grey wooden door and stepped inside his spacious apartment, shutting the door behind him. It had been a few days since he had been home; spending most of his time on patrol or doing business in his role as Executive Director of Wayne Enterprises, did not leave much time for chilling at home. In fact, Damian could not recall a time in the past fortnight where he had actually relaxed. _Was working out at the gym a form of relaxation?_

He put his brown leather laptop bag down on the floor, leaning it against the kitchen counter as he walked into the open-plan kitchen area, getting a glass out of one of his cupboards and setting it onto the counter. He poured himself a glass of some health-food kale smoothie he'd made the day before and reluctantly drank the green gloop. How could something taste so disgusting? But, at least it was healthy.

Damian put the glass down in the sink, before walking over to his music system and turning it on. He shuffled his Spotify and let it play as he walked over to his king-sized bed, chucking his Bespoke navy suit jacket onto the duvet. He sat on the edge of his bed, taking off his shoes.

He walked into his wardrobe and put the brown loafers in the section that was specifically for formal shoes. Damian had quite the selection of rare, expensive and limited edition sneakers, ranging from Nike to Balenciaga. Damian's eyes were drawn to the custom red and green Nike Airforce 1's that Dick had designed for him. He picked one of the shoes up, running his finger over the distinctive tick. There was nothing particularly special about these Nikes in comparison to most of his extravagant collection, apart from they were a present from Dick. Damian set the shoe back down next to the other, stepping out of his walk-in wardrobe. He maybe should have hung his suit jacket up and got changed, but he noticed an envelope on the pillows on his bed.

Damian looked around his apartment, scanning for anything out of place because he certainly did not put the envelope there. Damian approached the bed, seeing the envelope addressed to him by first name only. Damian picked the envelope up; he recognised the handwriting instantly, it was that of Dick Grayson. Damian rolled his eyes, biting his lip as he twiddled the letter in his fingers, unsure of whether to open it or not.

Damian and Dick had been on rough terms recently, and Damian was not talking to him, not after New Year's Eve when he had caught Dick kissing Barbara Gordon. Ever since they had started dating, Damian had always been jealous of Dick's past with Barbara and their close friendship that had continued throughout Damian and Dick's three years together. More importantly, Dick was supposed to look after Titus on the day before New Year's Eve, but instead he only stopped by once to let Titus out.

Damian sat down on his bed, his weight sinking the memory-foam mattress. He looked at the white envelope for a few seconds, before turning it over in his hand and ripping open the seal. From within the remains of the envelope, he pulled out two A4 pieces of paper, folded neatly into three so that they would fit nicely in the envelope.

Damian unfurled the folded paper, figuring out which one was sheet one. "Here we go." He said to himself, looking at the double-sided essay before him.

Damian started to read the lines of Dick's neat writing. God, Dick's writing was more calligraphy than writing.

" _Damian, you're probably reluctantly reading this, or I am talking to myself in your waste-paper bin. I bet you've just gotten home from work and you've had a hard day. I bet you've come in, drank that green sludge you drink, possibly got some Bombay Bicycle Club playing in the background, maybe sat on your bed. Did you find the new sneakers I bought for you? Of course you didn't, I left them in a special place, and you'll have to let me back in your life so that I can find them for you…"_

"Bastard" Damian smirked, looking up slightly, wondering where they could be hidden. His face retorted back into his look of serious, remembering he was supposed to be angry at Dick.

The letter continued, _"I am sorry, Damian, for what happened a couple of weeks ago. It was terrible of me and being intoxicated is no excuse, I know. There is nothing happening between myself and Barbara, and, quite frankly, I feel foolish for not realising that she was coming onto me. It isn't her fault, however, as it was a mutual mistake. Having been with you for three years, I would not dream of having an affair with anyone. There is only one person I would like in my life, and that is you._

 _There is nothing I do not like about you, Damian Wayne._

 _I like your beautiful turquoise eyes, especially when coupled with your cute grin._

 _I like the way your cheeks go crimson whenever you're flustered._

 _I like your boyish good looks and your sharp jawline._

 _I like your short black hair, especially when you allow me to stroke it when we are near._

 _I like it when I wake up, and you're there, face pressed close to mine, or when you're resting your sweet head on my chest._

 _I like it when you tut at the silly things I say and how you're so particular about the way things must be done._

 _I like your laugh when I tell you a joke or how you smirk at me when I sing along (badly) to old Backstreet Boy's songs from before your prime._

 _I like how grateful you are when I've cooked you your dinner and how you always smile if it involves halloumi._

 _I like how you always sing Kenny Roger's 'The Gambler' when we play cards with the family._

 _I like how whenever I'm driving you always give me the directions in the same manner as a Satnav._

 _I like how you steal little looks at me, like a teenager watching his crush in high-school, even though we've been together for three years._

 _I like it when you surprise me with little adventures, like that impromptu trip to Dubai last summer._

 _I like it when we're sparring in the dojo at the Manor, and we end up kissing on the mats._

 _I like how you proudly announce to the world that I am your partner._

 _I like it when you do stupid things, like when you microwaved the spoons whilst making cocoa last year. I'm glad I got to the microwave before it exploded!"_

" _I like it when you're playing with Titus, so innocently, as if he's still your puppy._

I like it when I make mistakes, but you still defend me in front of your Father.

I like it when you let me kiss your neck and when you giggle as I kiss down your clavicle. I can't believe you're still so ticklish.

I like it when you recommend every dish to me at your favourite restaurant. Like, seriously, that is not going to make choosing any easier.

I like it when you've had a drink and start confessing that as a boy, you had a crush on me.

I like it when you play cheesy rap music and dance around the kitchen as you make us breakfast.

I like the crude things you say when we are in the moment.

I like how you've opened up to me, and actually confide in me. You were so difficult to have a conversation with when you were younger.

I like how after three years of dating, you're still surprised at little gifts I give you and at the affectionate things I say to you.

I like being with you.

I like you.

Damian Wayne, I love you, and I am sorry for being an asshole and not walking Titus like I promised. I guess I must be safe, right? I haven't woken up to a shuriken in my chest yet, so I guess that is a good thing.

We all mistakes; like how you totalled my Mustang last February when you got yourself into an impromptu street race. Or that time you microwaved the spoons (yes I am mentioning it again) or when you missed our anniversary or that time that you lead us into an ambush with Joker's gang.

We all make mistakes. I love you, I really do. I do not want my mistakes to ruin the beautiful relationship that we have.

Give me a call sweetie,

With love from that idiot,

Richard xx."

Damian put the letter down, his heart twanging in his chest as he wiped a tear away from his eye. He couldn't ever be mad at Dick, not for long. Two weeks of not returning his calls was long enough. Damian walked over to his phone, picking it up with the intention of ringing Dick, but he was disturbed by a knock on his door.

Damian set the phone down on its rest, walking over to the front door of his apartment. He opened the door, where stood Dick Grayson with Titus by his side on his leash. He was surprised to see Dick, especially so soon after reading his letter. Seeing Dick, it was impossible to stay angry at him.

"I love you." Dick spoke, looking gently at Damian.

"I love you too" Damian replied, stepping aside to let Dick and Titus enter. "You owe me a ton of halloumi, asshole."

Dick just smiled.


End file.
